


Big Bad Wolf

by MrsSarabiHolmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSarabiHolmes/pseuds/MrsSarabiHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Sherlock are in a complicated relationship. Jim breaks it off and decides to play a sinister game with Sherlock. Dark Semi-AU where Jim tries to manipulate Sherlock into loving him because he's so madly in love with the consulting detective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Bad Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~! I hope you like. Enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the idea, this very fan fiction, and the way I portray these characters.

‘I’ll burn the _heart_ out of you!’

‘Try me.’

‘You’re such an arse!’

The door slammed shut as Jim exited their flat. Sherlock kept staring at the closed door and lifted his chin up in a desperate attempt to keep his pride.

‘Tell me something I don’t know,’ he scoffed.

 

* * *

 

Furious, Jim ran down the stairs, cursing under his breath. That arsehole thought he could play with him like that – well, he’d see what kind of _game_ Jim Moriarty was capable of! His poor heart was no toy. Respect was in order!

The young man left the building and took his car keys out of his pockets. Gritting his teeth, he swore vengeance for the pain and humiliation he suffered. He had enough of being mistreated and insulted. But there was one trick Jim Moriarty had up his sleeve…

He was as intelligent as Sherlock.

If not more.

For the sake of their relationship, he had concealed it slightly along with his love for everything dark and twisted. Like the murder of Carl Powers, for example…

But now it was all out. The storm had been raging inside him for too long. Sherlock had opened the Pandora box and would see what it cost to do that. And to say Jim was madly in love with the consulting detective.

 _Madly_ was the right word to describe it.

It was time to go wild, let all he had bottled up out. The idea he had had as a young lad was blossoming. He'd become Sherlock’s worst challenge, his antithesis. Thus, they would chase each other forever and show the consulting detective what was good for him. Jim was. They were so alike, yet so different. But they needed each other and he’d prove it to Sherlock.

He unlocked the driver’s door and slid into his car. Starting the engine, he decided this was the end of their relationship and the start of a new one. A more sinister relationship. Angry, he gripped the wheel tightly – so tight his knuckles were white – then drove off.

Now things would change.

No, they would become _real_.

He’d become the world’s only consulting criminal.


End file.
